goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jay
Gender: Male *Status: Still alive *Physical appearance: A silver cat-like animal with one eye *Occupation: Jetix mascot *Residence: Jam-Packed Town *Allies: Jett, Will, Abby, Kassie, Spider-Man, Rowan Freemaker, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, Hulk, She-Hulk, Red Hulk, A-Bomb, Skaar *Enemies: Venom, Joker, Harley Quinn, Thanos, German users *Likes: Playing on the guitar, Hanging out with his friends at various places (especially at Jet-Powered Snacks & Meals), Dancing, Playing on the Jetix Power console (as shown in the start of one of the movies of Jetix Universe), Roller skating, Chatting *Dislikes: Cursing, Nazis (including German users as well as FuntimeGamer74), Scary logos (such as S from Hell and V of Doom), Having his original shows getting cancelled *Debut: Jetix on Toon Disney (2004) *Voice: Mona Marshall (Eric in Goanimate) Jay (or simply J) is the mascot of the Jetix channel brands. He was originally the mascot of the Jetix block on Toon Disney and decided to take a trip upon hearing the news that the Jetix block (alongside Toon Disney) was replaced by Disney Channel's sister channel, Disney XD. He returned from his long trip when he hears the announcement of Jetix Network, which is set to launch in 2010. He now serves as the mascot of the Jetix Network brand as of March 2010. In Goanimate, he is a good user. History Jay was born on February 14, 1999 in Toon Nursery. He was well-behaved unlike some mascots and always had something to share with his fellow buddies. When he learned to try new things, he became well-trained and also very clever and improved his behavior. When he grew up 5 years later, he was told to live his life in Jam-Packed Town with many TV show characters from cartoons that would air on Toon Disney's programming block, Jetix. Jay made his debut on Jetix on February 14, 2004, which was the day Toon Disney launched Jetix. He appeared in Jetix's bumpers and promos until 2009. After the discontinuation of the Jetix block, he decided to take a long trip to see his friends in the TV shows that aired on the Jetix block at their apartment. He stayed at the apartment until November 2009, which was the announcement of the revival and reboot of Jetix, called Jetix Network. As of 2010, he is now the mascot of the Jetix Network brand. Appearance Jay is a silver cat-like animal outlined in red and has one black eye. Although he is small and doesn't have a mouth, hands or arms, he can make a lot of sounds, eat food and many more just like humans do. He can also dance. He can also morph into anything as shown in the bumpers, but in the first Jetix All-Stars movie, it's revealed that he can also fly. In the first Jetix Rangers-focused episode of Jetix and Wetix, he gets his new form where he morphs into Ultra Lider. Personality Jay is a quick-witted, clever mascot and often stays out of trouble. He is also well-trained and always stands up to his friends whenever they're in danger. Despite having that attitude, he often gets bored when there's nothing to do, but tries new things to cheer up. He is also a confident part-time gamer (as mentioned in the second Jetix All-Stars Movie), as he is seen playing on the Jetix Power console. He hates German users because they keep on killing off characters (including Scooby Doo). Not only that, but he also hates FuntimeGamer74 because he keeps making grounded videos out of innocent users like Gfourtx and Elephant012. Appearances Jetix Channels / Blocks * Jetix on Toon Disney (February 14, 2004) (debut) * Jetix Network (March 23, 2010) * Jetix Network's Nighttime Hour (June 18, 2013) * Jetix Network Kids Cup (August 26, 2013) * Jetix Play 2.0. (July 12, 2018) Jetix Network Original Movies * Racers to the Rescue! (December 5, 2010) * Wonders of Oz (March 5, 2011) * Hard Nut to Crack (May 26, 2011) * Kick Start (June 24, 2011) * Reach for the Stars (January 18, 2013) * Jetix All-Stars (June 24, 2015) * Jetix All-Stars 2 (May 5, 2016) Video Games * Jetix Network All-Star Adventure (PS4) (January 5, 2017) * Jetix Arena (PS4) (June 23, 2018) Trivia * He appears in all of Jetix Network's TV shows (especially Jetix and Wetix). * The apartment he took a trip to is the one at Leyland Pointe. * His favorite food is fish sticks. Category:AUTTP members Category:UTTP haters Category:Porn haters Category:Good Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Disney fans Category:Animals Category:Characters who can fly Category:Nazi haters Category:Mpreg haters Category:Characters Voiced by Eric Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Jetix characters Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:MUGEN characters Category:Dear jay